


SeedFrost's Adventure

by Lily_Winchester



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: Seed Frost, daughter of Owlstar and Clover, has to go back and fix the hate in two families before time is up and she loses her sister forever.





	SeedFrost's Adventure

Seed Frost crawled blindly around a nest. Her eyes were yet to open, and she heard her mother and her sister’s voice. “Moma, when will Seed Frost’s eyes open? I’ve been waiting for two days now! I’m so bored!” The gray she-kit recognized her sister, Berry Storm’s voice. “Be patient dear, she’s very small, and frail, so we don’t want to pressure her. Having her was hard, and she almost died.” Her mother’s tender meow made her want to meet them so bad! She pricked her ears, and sniffed the air, as cold winds blew into the ThunderClan nursery. She scented her father, Owlstar. “How are they doing Clover? Has Seed Frost opened her eyes yet?” Her father’s caring voice made her ears prick in wonder.  _ I wonder what  it’ll be like to see him and get to meet him in person!  _  Her cheerful thoughts made her notice something. Something… different...things were flashing before her. She thought she caught a glimpse of shapes, cats. “Her eyes are open! And they’re...golden?” Berry Storm’s meow helped her identify the feisty kit. Berry Storm looked like she was a orange tabby in this light, though Seed Frost wondered how the kit was orange, until she noticed a bigger orange she-cat. “Berry Storm, that’s enough from you. Be nice to your sister, you should be very proud of her.” Clover, Seed Frost remembered the voice she had known from birth.  _ Clover’s  _ **_orange?_ ** _  I thought our whole family would be gray?  _  Seed Frost then narrowed down the options for the large gray tom curled around her mother, and realized that he must be Owlstar, her father and clan leader. His amber eyes were looking at her with pride, and she noticed that her mother’s golden eyes were also looking at her proudly.  _ We all have a type of amber or golden eyes!   _ There was another kit that Seed Frost noticed, a cloudy gray kit who was curled beside her mother’s stomach. Clover must’ve noticed, because she informed her, “That’s your brother, Cloudy Fur. he also hasn’t opened his eyes, though I’m sure he’d love to see all of us.” Seed Frost barely missed the exchanged look that Owlstar and Clover shared.  _ Do they know something that they’re not telling us?  _  Her thoughts were pulled away, as Berry Storm nudged her shoulder. “I bet you’re gonna wanna meet our other denmates! Follow me!” The orange tabby scampered past the nest Seed Frost had spent her whole life so far in. The gray kit fell in beside her sister, and abruptly stopped when she saw two kits, about twice the size of her, mock fighting in the corner of the nursery. One was a flame like tabby tom, and the other was a black tom, hardly noticeable in the dark light of moon rise. When the older toms noticed the she-kits, they licked their fur from the dust, and looking politely at the young kits. The flame tom’s bright golden eyes, and the black tom’s green eyes both turned to look at her in shock. “You opened your eyes! How delightful! My name’s Night Shade, and the clown to my left is Bright Sun.” The black tom spoke to her warmly, and his brother looked at her as if she was the cutest thing in the world. She looked at her paws, but looked back up when her sister bumped her. “Introduce yourself!” Her sister’s hiss made her flinch, but she did it anyway. “My name’s Seed Frost, though I suppose you already know who I am. Nice to meet you both, could you show me around the camp? I’ve never been outside before!” Night Shade nodded his head eagerly, and exchanged a glance with his brother before flicking his tail to tell her to follow. She padded on behind him, obviously excited to meet other cats. Her tail was held high above her back, and her golden eyes showed her excitement. Bright Sun padded on beside her, and cast her a glance. “So, what’s it like? Being Owlstar’s daughter and all…” His amber eyes glowed with an emotion as he looked at her. His brother seemed to notice, and stopped, obviously waiting for her answer. “Well, I’ve had many visitors, but other than that, I can’t remember much. I’ve only had my eyes open for not even a day you know!” She teased him. He looked at his paws, obviously embarrassed that he hadn’t thought of that before. Night Shade gave his brother a friendly nudge, and purred when the orange tabby almost fell off his paws. “What a fine warrior you’ll make! Can’t even stand a tiny nudge!” He let out a  _ mrrow  _ of amusement when his brother scowled.  “Over here is the warrior’s den,” The black tom pointed in the direction of a bramble den, “And there’s the high rock. In it is the leader’s den, or where your father sleeps.” His black tail was in the direction of a giant rock sitting in the middle of the camp. On the side of the rock was a hole, covered by lichen. She nodded, and he continued to point his tail at different things. “There’s the apprentice’s den, and that over there is the medicine den. And next to the nursery is the bramble entrance to camp. We aren’t allowed out, but in two moons we’ll be apprentices, and then we’ll get to hunt and fight!” The tom’s tail flashed back and forth from den to den of different things.  _ How will I remember this? All these things are...so hard!  _  “Seed Frost? Your parents are calling you back. Wanna hang out with us  some other time?” She nodded to the toms, before scampering off to her nest. “Seed Frost, Berry Storm, we have some bad news. Cloudy Sky...isn’t with us anymore. He’s in StarClan now…” Clover broke off with a sob, and Owlstar placed his tail over her shoulders. The look in his eyes said everything. He had known, they had both known, and said nothing. Seed Frost turned to look at the still form of her brother. She licked his fur so that the stench of death wasn’t that noticeable. She felt the fur on her right side brush something, and she met the green gaze of Night Shade. On her left side pushed up on her gray pelt was Bright Sun. “I’m so sorry Seed Frost. I don’t know how much he meant to you, but he was your brother. And I know he would’ve been one of our best warriors.” The gray kit nodded and leaned into the black tom’s embrace. Bright Sun leaned into her a little more, and gave her a forced look. She looked at him confused, but stayed where she was. Bright Sun eventually left, but glared at his brother from a distance. Night Shade licked her ear, and got up. “I have to get back to my mom, Violet Dawn, but I’ll stay if you want me to,” He whispered into her ear. She looked into his emerald pools, and responded, “can you stay? Just for a little longer?” He nodded, and slowly moved to his mother. It looked like he asked permission to stay with her, and his mother agreed with her kind amber eyes resting on her thoughtfully. She ignored the gray cat, and she settled back down with Night Shade at her side. His warmth soothed her, and she fell asleep at his side. She woke the next morning to a lick on her ear. When she opened her golden eyes, she was greeted to Night Shade’s playful green eyes looking directly at her. “I was wondering how much longer you were going sleep for. The dawn patrol just came back, and the hunting patrols have brought more prey,” she nodded, and stretched, before she padded after him to the fresh kill pile. “I haven’t had prey yet...normally I have milk,” Seed Frost told him, obviously scared to try something without her sister. He nodded at her, and he chose a mouse from the pile. He padded into the nursery with it, and stopped near her nest. He looked up at her mother, and meowed, “I know Seed Frost is still on milk, but is she allowed to try some mouse?” He asked Clover politely. Clover gave him a nod, and he picked the mouse back up and walked into the clearing again. He sat down outside the nursery, and started to rip the mouse into shreds. He chewed it up, and motioned for her to open her mouth. He let the pulp drip into the kit’s mouth and instructed her to swallow. The taste filled her mouth, and she swallow another helping eagerly. He purred, and made another pulp out of a bigger strip of the prey. When she finished it the next time, she butted him out of the way, and enthusiastically chewed the strip. He purred when she bit a part of it off, and it fell on her forepaw, getting her clean fur soaked in fluid from the prey. She cursed under her breath, and quickly grabbed the prey back in her jaws. When she finished it, she locked her paws clean and moved over so Night Shade could have his share. When the Tom was halfway done with his share, Bright Sun came over to them, the warm look in his eyes were gone, replaced by dark coldness. “If you two are done fooling around, Berry Storm wanted to play warrior and mouse with us. Though I’d expect that you two would want to go off on your own.” He snarled at them. Seed Frost flinched. She didn’t want the brothers to fight because of her. What ever she had done, she wanted to fix. She backed up when Night Shade stood in front of her, his fur had risen. “What? You’re jealous because she’s spending time with me? Maybe if you weren’t so forceful she would spend more time with you,” He growled. The chilling glares they sent each other sent chills down her spine. She slowly backed away from both toms, and ran into the nursery. She dived into her mother’s nest, and curled into a tiny ball beside her mother. Clover covered her face in licks, and pulled her close. The warmth from her mother comforted her, and she almost fell asleep, until a loud screech from outside made her eyes open wide with fear. “Night Shade!” She squealed, and raced out of the den to find both the toms pulled away from each other, Bright Sun had multiple scratches down his side, and half of Night Shade’s face was torn and bleeding heavily into his eyes. Violet Dawn was looking frantically back and forth between both her kits. “Oh Thunderstar, why did you have to leave me and your kits so soon?” The gray she-cat whimpered as both her sons were dragged to the medicine den, their older siblings watching in horror. Berry Storm looked at Bright Sun with a look of fear, and she tried to dart in after him, but Owlstar picked her up by the scruff, and brought her to the nursery in a flash. He came back out, and grabbed Seed Frost next, and plopped her in her nest next to her sister. “Stay with your mother,” he ordered them. Seed Frost buried her face in her mother’s fur, and whimpered. Clover licked the small kit’s head, and purred reassuringly. The kit relaxed a tiny bit, the worry for Night Shade still there. Bright Sun had the least least of the damage, and Night Shade could be scarred for life. They had fought over her, and she felt guilty through and through. Her mother seemed to notice, and murmured in her ear, “They’ll be fine. Cloud Spots will take good care of Night Shade, and Bright Sun will learn to forgive. Sometimes when cats like other cats more than friends, they get jealous when other people are near them often.” Understanding flooded through her. “Night Shade  _ and  _  Bright Sun like me? How is that possible?” She was only a moon old! She wasn’t ready for any of these decisions yet! Clover looked at her sympathetically as the kit stared in shock. Seed Frost scampered into a dark corner in the nursery. She thought about all this, before she heard someone enter the nursery. She looked up to see Violet Dawn dragging herself to her nest. The queen seemed to sense the kit’s distress, and she nodded to her, “They’re both fine, though Night Shade lost one of his eyes, and has a large permanent scar across the most of his face. The damage wasn’t as bad as it looked.” The gray queen sighed and fell asleep almost as soon as she delivered her news to the younger she-cats.  Seed Frost deflated in relief, and scampered back to her nest. She nuzzled her sister, both with relief and reassurance. Both their friends would live, and that’s all that matters. . . .Right? It didn’t matter who was right, and who was wrong, and who was more loveable and who wasn’t..or did it…?  _ It matters to me _ , she decided. No matter how impulsive and angry Bright Sun was, he would always be her friend, nothing more, but there was something different about the way Night Shade made her feel, something..almost exciting. Of course they were friends, but something about him made her fur tingle, made her heart leap, and made her want him to stay in her presence all the time. She shook out her pelt. Nothing made sense to her right now, and all she wanted was to escape all this excitement and just go back to the way it was a few hours ago,when her and Night Shade were touching pelts and sharing prey like they were apprentices, warriors even, though on a much smaller scale. Sighing, she curled into a ball, and slept. 

  
Seed Frost opened her eyes and yawned. The nursery was quiet, and everything was back to normal. Bright Sun and Night Shade had recovered as much as they ever would, and were reunited with the other kits. Night Shade no longer slept with Violet Dawn and Bright Sun, as they had left the clan almost exactly after they were better. Because of this, he spent his nights sleeping with Clover and her, But other than that, everything was the way it used to be. Tomorrow the kits would all be apprentices. Waking up, she yawned and stretched. Lightly getting to her laws, she avoided her sister, and shuffled up to Night Shade, who was staying in her family’s care, as Bright Sun and Violet Dawn had left the clan completely the night the kits were deemed well again. Since the disappearance, he had grown to have a bond with her and her family. Almost like they were warriors, they pretended to patrol the camp for sight of Violet and Bright while touching pelts the whole time. Today was their apprentice ceremony, and the tom had been very excited, until he learned the truth. Yes he would have his name, but he could never battle the same, and he wouldn’t be able to catch prey. He would most likely be in the elders den when he gained his warrior name. They wouldn't be able to share prey that much, or sleep with each other's warmth after they became warriors, and they wouldn't patrol or anything like that. The pity she felt for him had been dragging her down this whole time. She had finally understood what her feelings were, and she wouldn’t act on them for awhile, but she had identified what it was. She had been very careful not to let anything slip, although her mother had called her out on it and knew. “Seed Frost? What are you doing awake so early?” Night Shade mumbled drowsily, look up at her with sleepy emerald eyes. “We’re going to be apprentices at Sunhigh! Why wouldn’t I be up?” She whispered excitedly in his ear. He looked at her, and his expression said everything. He knew what was to happen, and he was worried about where he would be.  _ A medicine cat perhaps? Or just a loner exiled alone?  _ She leaned in closer to him and licked his pelt so it was smooth. “Come on! You  won’t be an elder yet! Tell ya what, after our ceremony, we can look at a way to take you on a walk, and try to find a way to fix this,” she whispered encouragingly to him. The only thing that had kept him from jumping off the highest cliff in the hollow and dying was her encouragement. He just looked at her blankly and nodded aimlessly at her. She moved him into a sitting position with her nose, and shooed him onto his feet. Guiding the tom with her tail, she padded around the camp with him, and pausing to stop in the apprentices den. When she gazed inside, she spotted the calico pelt of Dapple Feather and the golden pelt of her brother, Golden Shadow. Padding carefully past them, her and Night Shade stopped in the warmest corner. Owlstar had given strict orders that the space was for Night Shade, so the tom would be comfortable. There was already a giant heap of moss there that they had collected, and some extra for her. She started to carefully lay it out, and she paused every now and then to make a dip for her and Night Shade to sleep in. When she was finally done, she tested it out, and flicked her tail for Night Shade to join her. When she was satisfied that there was enough room, she got up and padded out, Night Shade on her tail. Padding over to the pile of fresh kill, she noticed a stale mouse, and decided it would have to do until the dawn patrol came back. She picked it up, and took a bite out of it’s stomach, and let Night Shade have the next bite before taking another. It went on like that, until all that was left was the tail and bones. She licked her pelt, and groom her fur, before she walked into the nursery, and curled back beside her mother, Night Shade following after. He snuggled in beside her, and whispered in wonder about what they should do before they got their new label as apprentices. “We could go and take a final patrol around camp?” She offered. When he flinched, most likely remembering the reason for it. She immediately apologized, and started thinking of more ideas. “We could try and catch something in the bramble entrance?” She offered again. He nodded, a little enthusiastically. She raced him to the thicket, and won by just a few milliseconds. “I thought that I told you going through the thicket counted as leaving camp,” Her father meowed as his patrol entered the camp. She ducked her head in shame, only to recognize the playful look her was giving her. She nudged his chin with her chin, and purred. Just a few moons ago she would only have reached his paws. Now she was almost as tall as him. She dived back into the bush, only to get her fur snagged on a thistle. She yelped a little, and Night Shade was by her side immediately. “What’s wrong?” he licked her fur up and down, until he saw the sharp plant in her side. He carefully moved it, and licked her fur where it had gotten her. There was a tiny bit of blood, and he quickly cleaned it for her. She licked his ear in appreciation, and padded out to her father, who had a rabbit in his jaws. “Smells like the WindClan border,” She and Night Shade meowed in sync. Her father nodded in pride, and they followed him to the pile, which was now overflowing with prey. When he dropped it, he turned and meowed to them, “It strayed off the WindClan border. We caught it, and there was a small fight, but we left them with a few scars to remember.”  _ Is he  _ **_proud?_ ** She hated fighting, and she knew what was going to happen. He father saw the look in her eyes, and nodded to her. She followed him to the edge of the clearing. “You haven’t told him yet have you?” His meow went straight through her brain. She looked at her paws and muttered, “No…..I haven’t.. I can’t….if he knows, it could ruin our chance of giving him a better life!” She hissed. They had made a plan, that even though she was to be a medicine cat, she was to give Night Shade the complete family he wanted. It would ruin the code, but it had to be done. She could train as a warrior, but just avoid battle. Done before done again...hopefully… “Seed Frost? What’s going on? Are you in trouble?” She purred, and shook her head, weaving around him with  her tail held high. “Come on, maybe we can get cleaned before our ceremony,” Racing him back to the nursery, she tripped on a stone, and he won, waiting for her to go inside. When she finally reached him, their fur was matted with dust, and tangled from the thicket. “What am I going to do with the pair of you?” Clover meowed with an exasperated sigh. They finished, with Berry Storm included, just in time. “Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!” Seed Frost caught her father’s yowl just in time. She was about to throw a moss ball, but her father’s call stopped her from doing anything. “Come on!” She whispered excitedly to Night Shade. Something about the way Berry Storm pranced out into the clearing like she hadn’t done since Bright left was odd. She had gone behind the nursery a lot, and hadn’t come back for a whole day.  _ Is she sneaking out to see someone?  _ Seed Frost thought angrily. Just because she had been out, didn’t mean it wasn’t important enough to tell her sister! “We are gathered here today, to welcome three new apprentices! StarClan grant they become great warriors under their will. Clover, you will mentor Berry Storm, I will mentor Seed Frost, and Blue Whisker will mentor Night Shade.” With that, he leapt off the high rock, and nodded his head to the new apprentices and to the mentors. Forming a patrol, they padded out of the clearing. Padding next to Berry Storm, she muttered threateningly into her ear, “If you tell me who you’re seeing out of camp, I won’t tell mom and dad.” She hissed. Berry Storm looked shocked, and scared. “H-h-how did you find out? I was so sure no one knew!” as soon as she uttered the words, she realized how loud she was, and everyone stopped to stare. “What are you talking about, ‘I was so sure no one knew?’ Have you been seeing some one out of the camp?” Their father’s eyes blazed, and she ducked from the cuff about to hit her ear. “None of you would understand! None of you cared for Bright Sun as much as I did! He did nothing wrong! Seed Frost was the start of all this! If she had not opened her stupid eyes and mouth and died like Cloudy Sky, he’d still be here now, and all to me! Not mourning his lost chances with  **her!** ” Seed Frost shook in shock. Her sister wanted her  **_dead?!_ **  The one person she trusted with her life didn’t even want her alive. “How dare you say that to your sister! To your and her  **_parents?!_ ** That’s all I can have from you young lady! Enough! I don’t want to see you in my territory anymore! One glance or hint of you, and you’re dead!” Owlstar yowled to her, though his expression had a different look. Night Shade seemed to notice she was shaking, and had come up beside her, and had his tail on her spine comfortingly. Berry Storm’s gaze had changed hard and cold. She scampered off near the edge of the camp. Owlstar gave her a look, and nodded to her and Night Shade. “Follow her. She could lead us to Violet and Bright!” He meowed hurriedly. She and the tom padded out in a hurried trot, and managed to catch up with the tabby kit. Hiding in a bush, they watched the kit enter a crack in the earth. Upon further inspection, she noticed that the hole lead into a gigantic camp. There was very old and crusty blood on the floor of it, and by the looks of the tiniest prey pile she had ever seen, the cats weren’t eating well. Spotting a den that looked fairly new and in use, with a blood trail leading to it, she watched the gray speck that was her sister enter it. There was a loud commotion coming from in the den. 


End file.
